1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet recording methods have become widely used due to advantages of a simple process, easiness of full-color printing, and capability of obtaining a high-resolution image with a simplified structure in comparison with other recording methods. Inkjet recording methods have been widespread in fields of personal use, office use, commercial printing, and industrial printing.
In the fields of commercial printing and industrial printing, enamel paper such as coated paper and art paper is used as a recording medium in addition to plain paper. For the enamel paper, image glossiness, a fixing property, and blocking resistance are required in addition to image density.
Aqueous ink is used in many cases because of safety, easiness of handling, and consideration for environment.
Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming method. The image forming method includes applying ink from a discharge head to a recording medium with a movement speed of 200 mm/s or more in a sub-scanning direction between the discharge head and the recording medium, in which an ink composition contains resin-coated pigment having at least a part of pigment particles coated with water-insoluble resin, resin particles, wax particles, 1,2-alkylenediol, polyvalent alcohol, pyrrolidone derivative, and acetylene glycol surfactant; drying the recording medium to which the ink is applied; and stacking dried recording media after attaching powdery materials having an average particle diameter of 1 to 100 μm to the recording media as much as 1 to 1000 mg/m2.
However, there is a demand for improvement of at least one of image density, image glossiness, and blocking resistance in addition to a fixing property.